


[Podfic] Read my Mind

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [19]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ancient Technology, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Sex, Dildos, M/M, M4B, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Tentacles and true love. "No way," Rodney says out loud. "No fucking way am I coming home after a long day of offworld Wraith-craziness just to get molested by the Ancient tentacular shower attachments, no way –





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Read My Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258907) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



> Recorded for Anatsuno for #ITPE2016! <3 
> 
> Thanks to thingswithwings for having blanket permission!

Cover Art provided by ReenaJenkins.

| 

## Read My Mind 

  


**Author:** ThingsWithWings  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
  
**Pairing:** McKay/Sheppard  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Tentacles and true love. "No way," Rodney says out loud. "No fucking way am I coming home after a long day of offworld Wraith-craziness just to get molested by the Ancient tentacular shower attachments, no way –  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bSGA%5d%20Read%20My%20Mind.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/258907) | **Wordcount:** 7204  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bSGA%5d%20Read%20My%20Mind.mp3) | **Size:** 44 MB | **Duration:** 47:09  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bSGA%5d%20Read%20My%20Mind.m4b) | **Size:** 22 MB | **Duration:** 47:09  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
